<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989029">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal/pseuds/UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal'>UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal/pseuds/UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't mine my friend made it and asked me to post it here, his Tumblr is @senpai559</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't mine my friend made it and asked me to post it here, his Tumblr is @senpai559</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family</p><p>Tsukasa and Ryusui were talking about how they love each other and suddenly hear their baby crying. </p><p>Tsukasa looks at their baby crying: "what do you think he wants today Ryusui?" </p><p>Ryusui: "I think he wants money!"</p><p>Tsukasa: "I think he wants to spend time with his better dad than money loving Ryusui." Tsukasa jokingly said with a smile </p><p>Ryusui. "You want to bet on it! Money wins everyone hearts!"</p><p>Tsukasa: "fine! Let's see!" </p><p>Tsukasa and Ryusui shook hands. Ryusui picked up their child and set him down on the floor. Tsukasa and Ryusui walked 5 feet from the baby. Ryusui turned around and placed down money in front of him. Tsukasa turned around. Ryusui look up at Tsukasa</p><p>Ryusui: "I'm gonna win Tsukasa, just back down now. No child can resist money!" He said smiling. </p><p>Tsukasa: "no, watch. He wants to spend time with his best father!" </p><p>Ryusui: "let's find out now!" He said as he looked back at the baby. </p><p>Ryusui: "Come on Ryusui jr! You know you like money like I do!" He spoke in a baby voice.</p><p>Tsukasa: "that's not his name!" He yelled as he looked at Ryusui. </p><p>Ryusui: "Well it should be!" He said as "Ryusui jr" crawled towards Ryusui. </p><p>Tsukasa: "what! No it shouldn't! It should be our ship name"!</p><p>No one noticed their child has been moving</p><p>Ryusui: "I like it when it's my name only! Not what Dr. Stone fandom gave us!" </p><p>Tsukasa: "you always want your name!"</p><p>Ryusui: "so what if I do!". Suddenly Ryusui flet something on his right leg. He looked down and smiled like the emoji from the discord server. </p><p>Ryusui: "Hahaha! I win!" He said happily as he picked up "Ryusui jr".</p><p>Tsukasa: "I guess you are right…" he said flustered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>